Promise
by vampirelover43v3r
Summary: Claude is back, and not as nicely as Raven wished. After forcing Raven to make a promise bond with him, he sets off a chain reaction that will leave Raven doubting whether Alexander is really the knight she thought he was and wondering whether she should switch sides. Uncanny alliances will form, romance will bloom and die, and secrets will spill. And it all started with a Promise.
1. Chapter 1

Raven's pov~~

I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling.I've been in shock the whole night,ever since He trees bumped against my window,I reminded me of when he knocked.

I was dressed in Coraline pj's.i was sad because he told me i couldnt come date was cancelled and it was supposed to be a picnic at the cementary, my favorite.I looked at my edward scissorhands clock it read 10:15pm i heard a knock.i thought it was the trees,since it had been raining since i checked just to make sure.

And there he was My dark prince,My gothic mate,My was hanging from a tree branch near my big chocolate, brown eyes stared at me like i was the most beautiful thing in the world.I blushed and opened the jumped in.

"Hey beautiful" he said

"Hi"

"I missed you today"he said then he kissed me

"Me,too" I said smiling

I couldnt hold myself back any longer and i hugged him.

"i love you,you know that right?" i said

"I love you ,too" he answered and looked at me withh a worried expression

"What's wrong, Raven?" he asked

I couldnt hold it in any i started talking

"you know, your cousin Claude..." I sighed "he's still out for the vials, and today he..."I stopped this time he talked

"Did he hurt you?"he asked his eyes turning red"because if he hurt you i will rip him to pieces"

I nodded,leaned against his chest and cried.I was only sobbing by the time he spoke was also more calm his eyes werent red,and his look didnt look mad.

"what did he do to you, baby?"

I hesitated but showed him my wrist,Which were all scratched and bloody,and a bite mark in full stared at it in horror.

"what did he do?"he asked softly caressing my lip quivered.

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~

I was walking to first tardy bell rang.

"Man,I'm late"i said out its not a always late.I turned around to go to the Deans office to get a when i heard it.A soft from the supply closet next to me.I stopped walking and walked into the little window on the was nothing there that i could see,but the sound kept going.I turned the knob to find it unlocked.I went in,and touched around the walls to find the light switch.i heard a click of the lock and the door closing.i ran to it and turned the was locked._Oh,boy_.I banged my hands against the door,hoping that someone will hear me.

Someone grabbed me from behind,and before i could even say the word "help".someone covered my mouth and hit me with something hard on the side of the head.

I woke up,and opened my see a blinding light,which hurt my soon as they (my eyes)adjusted,I noticed i was sitting against a wall,and two big,black combat boots were on either side of me.

I looked up.A lip ring catching my eye.

"Hello,Raven"He said with a smile

I gasped


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS*DRAMATIC SIGH***

* * *

><p>*Sorry this chapter might be short :(<p>

Ravens POV~

"Claude"I whispered

He squatted down to look me in the eye

"Well, glad you remember me think youd remember me after that hit to the head"He winked

I could feel my lip tremble

"What do you want?"I throat feeling raspy as if I've been screaming

"You know what i want"He said touched my cheek,i pulled away

I frowned"i dont know where the vials are"

His smile faded away,within halve a second his hands were wrapped around my throat,choking me.I tried pulling his hand,failed,then slapped him across the face as hard as a person that was running out of air ,he didnt even ,he got angrier.

"Now where did all that anger come from Rave,I've never done anything to you"he said with a hard smile

"Dont...call...me...rave"I choked out,I was running out of air

"promise me youll get me the vials and i'll stop"whether he meant calling me rave or chocking me, i didnt know.

I hesitated."and i wont kill alexander"he added

"i promise"i mouthed i knew i no longer had air,and i was starting to see purple dots all let go.I took in a deep breath.

"Just to make sure you do"i sighed"sorry to do this rave"and bit my wrist

I could feel his fangs sinking in,blood flowing out,but no venom that always dreamed you felt,just it stopped and i felt weak,and alot of pain,more than running out of air.I saw his fangs leave my wrist,his lips all he did something that suprised me he sliced his own wrist with his fangs.(I was barely awake by that time,from the loss of blood).He put his now bleeding wrist to my mouth and told me to first i refused but i accidentaly swallowed some and it tasted good really good,like melted marshmallows diped in hot fudge good**(A/N-sorry i tried to think of the best thing i ever tasted but i was having writers block so i just put that)**So i drank.

Then he pulled away.I whined

"thats enough for now"he said,somehow he looked paler as if me drinking from him made him weaker.

"get me the vials and i'll give you some more"he added

I nodded.I wanted more.i licked my lips.

Claude stood up and walked toward the door,he stopped and said

"Get her back,Rocco"whether he meant to school or unconciousness.I was he walked the first time i noticed Rocco at a corner of the room with a textbook in his hand.a big textbook.I slid toward the corner but he cornered brought the textbook up

"please,please"i pleaded i dont know if it was to someone in heaven to let me live or to he smiled and said

"sorry,Rave but orders are orders"And brought the book down

Then the darkness came.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys,sorry for being evil and using a textbook to knock her i didnt know what else to use and a brick seemed to evil and would leave alot of marks(i didnt want her having to explain to her parents)So plz review and tell me how its going and i will make sure make it better or keep it the :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY!i know i finally updated,sorry it took so NOW... THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER-NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO OWN THE VK SERIES I DONT,ELLEN SCHREIBER DOES*SNIFF***

When i finished,my eyes were feeling teary all over again.I looked eyes were red,he closed them and opened them again,they were brown.

"How would you like it if i turned you?"he said in a sweet yet creepy voice

"Really!"I said with my eyes wide open"I would love it Alexander!"I was almost jumping up and a curious thought thought formed in my head.

"A-Alexander"I stamered

"Yes,my love?"he was holding my hand,kissing my knuckles

"Why did you change your mine now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean,I used to ask and i was perfectly safe,and you'd say no,that you didnt want to turn me into a now that im in danger you want to turn me without me even asking"I stopped because i didnt know where i was going with it hit me.

" You dont want to turn me because you dont want me to be a monster,you dont want to turn me because then itll be too hard to get rid of me,because im just a stupid human,arent i alex-"

"Raven"he interrupted

but i kept going

"but now im in danger and you still want your stupoid human for a little longer,dont you?"

"Raven!"he said with an annoyed tone,but if he was annoyed i was just plain angry

"ANSWER ME,you stupid vampire!"i screamed

Then he slapped i felt a stinging and throbbing pain in my after i hit the floor with such force that i should've woken up mom and dad.i hung on to the hope that they would come but in the end they didn't come and i was reminded that i was dealing with a vampire,a very strong vampire.i looked up tears of sadness and hurt in my eyes were picked me up by thew collar of my if i were a doll

"Why are you humans always so greedy!"he screamed in my face,"I give you a what you want and you still want more,still want more answers,still have more questions!"I was shaking but he still wasnt done he let me go and i hit the floor on my butt

"Well let me tell you something"he continued"I am turning you to keep you save,so from now on no more questions,no more snooping around,i have a reason for what i do,and you have yours"He was breathing heavily,i was still shaking in fear,i'd never seen him like this why shouldn't i be scared.i looked up at him he seemed calmer,then he pulled me up more gently,pulled me up and whispered in my ear

"And under no circumstances will you tell Claude or anybody dullsville will turn in to deathville" then he looked at my face,and with a finger slid my hair away from my cheek,and added"because soon you'll be mine,only mine"

"when are you turning me?"i asked sniffing,but he just grinned, innocently and sweetly as if he was Alexander,MY Alexander ,but i saw the evil underneath he turned and jumped out the window

i managed to keep myself standing,but eventually i collapsed and the floor and cried

**so whaddaya think please you like it,if you hate it,whatever you wanna put,see you next time!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys check out Promises, its almost the same thing as this but I fixed the spelling mistakes and added a new chapter


End file.
